ATLA: Shadow origins
by Dravenocean
Summary: Aang and his friends go on a journey to find the origin of the new bending style: shadows, and about the mysterious tribe that has the power to bend it.


Book 1: Shadows

Last night everything changed in the world and balance changed. I am Avatar Aang and i recently found out that a new bending form has risen: Shadow bending I don't know how it happened but it looks like I must travel again to find some answers as to how this happened but I will get to the bottom of this, I am traveling with my friend and girlfriend, Sokka and Katara, to Yu Dao in hopes of finding Toph hopefully then we can find some answers.

"Hey Aang how long untill we get to Yu dao I'm getting kinda hungry and it is getting kinda dark." Sokka asked for the millionth time, "Sokka we just stopped outside of that town two hours ago! Why didn't you ask to get some food before we left?!" Katara said with a tired tone "i don't mind katara and besides appa is getting kind of tired also we might as well camp out now and get a early start" "ok aang if you say so..." "See! aang has my my back on this right!" "yea but i kinda agree with katara on the eating part." we have been traveling for the past six hours now and with it being near dark it kinda has my paranoid with all that has been happening recently.

***Flashback*** "_Aang don't you think that your just seeing things? we are near the Si Wong desert "asked Katara "No im telling you Katara I saw a guy bending this dark mass and used it to slice a rock in half perfectly, not even i could cut a rock that well it looked more like waterbending, and when the guy saw me he sunk into his shadow or something and vanished" "maybe you just thought it was a guy but was really a spirit?" asked sokka after hearing this he seemed skeptical on this "Sokka could be right aang, for all we know is that this guy could just be a spirit or something?" "I didn't sense any spirit energy but maybe it was and im just getting worked up over nothing.." replied aang as he was now convinced that it might have been nothing but couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. "Hey do any of you hear that" asked katara after she thought she heard a twig crack "No? I think you might have... Wait I think i just heard something sokka did you hear it? "Yea I hear something..." "Hey who's out there? this is the Avatar do you need some hel- SOKKA WATCH OUT" I watched as Katara shoot a water whip to push Sokka out of some black tendril's way, I threw four fire blasts in the direction of the tendril to sense three males all surrounding us i decide to light up some dead trees around us to form some kind of make shift lighted arena and i see the three male figures all three are dressed in something like an airnomad warrior clothing from about forty million years ago when we still had warriors the only difference I saw was that the clothing was black and a silver grey and they still carried hair which was black the same as toph and two had dark brown eyes, the last which i presume is the leader had two different colored eyes, a red and grey eye and a black with black eye, all with pail skin."who are you and why did you attack my brother" "We are the inquistors for the night tribe we are searching for a boy from our tribe, we thought that it was the young lad that we just saw please accept our apologize for our assumption" replied the one with weird colored eyes "It's ok but could you tell what you tried to hit me with? It looked almost clear if it was not for the fact that it was black!" cried sokka "what you just saw was our bending i belive that you have never seen it or heard of it yet, it is shadow bending but we must be going now." and with that they vanished like the boy from earlier "aang i think i belive you now.." "yea but what just happened was weird i think we should try to find out more of this shadow bending" "Katara, Aang i think we should find toph maybe she could help us" said sokka "ok then well we will rest here for tonight then" I replied confused *_**End flashback***. After that incident we traveled from Ba Sing Se to Yu Dao to pick toph up and Find the origins of this new bending and how it came to be and if it has affected our world in any way.


End file.
